A Deal With the Devil
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: When Mirai Trunks dies during the Cell Games, he makes a deal with a disembodied voice. Years later Son Tama makes a very similar deal. Goku returns just in time for Buu. He is NOT happy with how his daughter is being treated.


Uzume Tsuki: Okay I've been reading the stories by Snafu the Great, and I fell in love with them. And of course with my track record of how I write my stories, I loved the whole getting betrayed then getting even idea. I'm currently reading Naruto: Rise of the Emperor. I'm not really a fan of that series but, this story rawks muh sawks. So, this story will take most of the DBZ cast and throw them into some bad light. Gohan, Trunks and Goten included. The only characters that will be safe will be Vegeta, Goku, and Mirai (because I'm obsessed with him at the moment LOL) and Dende (cuz he's a sweetie) and maybe Bulma. I remember what the buildings of Vegetasai looked like from Bardock- Father of Goku, but for some reason I've always pictured it them different. I always like to think they lived on a desert planet and had almost an Egyptian culture. Dunno why LOL. So I'll stick with that theme. This first chapter will just be an introduction to what the story will be about. So it will start off sad, and most likely end sad too or at least end with people being mad at each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon.

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way any of these characters were written they would never do what I have them doing. Especially Gohan and Goku. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a**_**PREIVATE MESSAGE.**_**If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**

!#$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$#!#$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$##

He couldn't believe it! It had all been for nothing! Goku had given up his life and for what? His son to get cocky! Mirai pulled at his hair as he watched from between life and death. Really he had no room to talk when it came to getting cocky. He had been too arrogant once he had reached Ultra Super Saiyajin, and it had almost gotten him killed. But this was a side he had never seen in Gohan. The Gohan he knew had warned him about being cocky. Saying it had been his father's downfall. This is what he gets for thinking he knows what will happen! He should have known not to let what he thinks he knows will happen to over shadow what might actually happen! [A.N These were actually traits seen in Mirai Trunks in the anime & manga. And have been written about]

_**It's a failing that many great men have boy. Myself included.**_ Mirai turned quickly to look around. He had no idea why he was stuck between life and death in such a way. But it was torture to make him watch this. At least he knew that his father really cared.

_**Because I do not wish it. And I had a deal to make with you.**_

"Who are you?" The demi-saiyajin demanded.

The disembodied voice laughed. _**Just like your father boy. Always demanding things that one was. **_

"You knew my father?" Mirai's interest was piqued now.

_**Had the pleasure of meeting him once. Fine warrior. Though he had his flaws… his arrogance being at the top. I have seen however that should he last for the next several decades that his arrogance will wane… All thanks to the one whom he blames for his failings. That and his woman. **_The disdain was evident in the disembodied voice.

Mirai paused for a few moments before speaking again. "You mentioned a deal?"

_**Yes.**_ Here the voice paused before speaking again. _**You will be revived. The child will win. Your death as well as his father's will knock some sense into his brain. My deal is, that I be revived along with you… residing inside you.**_

Mirai didn't know what to say. He had a disembodied voice telling him that it wanted to share a body with him.

_**In reality you have no choice. I would however prefer you be a willing host… seeing as how it was my forcibly taking my last host that got me killed. And you… you have promise of power. Just like your father.**_

"Wait what? I have no choice? Then why even fucking ask!" The purple haired young man waved his hands around. "That doesn't even sound like a deal!"

_**As I said I would prefer you to be a willing host. Just think boy… all the power you would get from this. And don't tell me it doesn't interest you. Though you were raised by another you are your father's son, and the thought of gaining more power is more tempting than you're willing to admit. Just think of what you can do to those androids when you return home. **_Here Mirai could hear the smile and just see the smirk that would have crossed the voices face had there been one. And the voice was right… it did interest him… NO! No Gohan would be disappointed in him!

_**The same Gohan that spouted all that nonsense about arrogance? Hmph! I have seen his future. He does not deserve the power that has been gifted to his family. And in time you will see what I mean. So what is it boy? Willing or not? Either way I will be revived along with you.**_

Mirai watched as Gohan finally managed to best Cell before passing out. Everyone was heading back towards the look out. Before he knew it they were gathered around the dragon balls. _**What will it be boy?**_

"Okay…"

_**You will not regret it.**_ Those were the last words he heard before he was gasping for air on the tiled floor of the look out. At first he didn't feel any different, but he felt the tingle in the back of his mind that told him otherwise.

In the Black Forest two small children ran around playing while a third person watched. One Son Gohan watched as his younger brother and sister played a game of tag and smiled. The last five years had been slow and hard. He had gotten his father back, only to have him ripped from him again. He had no idea what had gone wrong, but everything went to hell as soon as he took step into that ring five years earlier. His father died and Mirai too… then when Mirai was revived it had been almost like he was avoiding him. He hadn't talked much to him as it was… but he had been starting to warm up to him slowly.

"Race ya Goten!" He watched as Tama [1] climbed up a tall tree away from Goten.

"HEY NO FAIR!" Goten pouted.

"Be careful Tama!" He called after her. She was already to the top of the tree. Too far… she couldn't fly yet!

"AHHHH!" He watched as she slipped and lost hold of her branch and fell. Jumping up he took off towards the tree. He wouldn't make it!

"TAMA!" By the time he got there she was laying on the ground her mouth open in a silent scream. Snatching her up, he took off towards Capsule Corp. "Goten go get mom!"

"B-But.."

"GO GET MOM!" And he was gone.

Tama woke up and looked around. She was still in the clearing where she fell. She remembered Gohan telling her to be careful… then falling… then nothing. Maybe she's okay. Maybe they just went to tell Mama that she had gotten hurt. Or maybe it was a dream. Yeah.

_**It wasn't a dream little one.**_

Tama jerked around. "Who's there? And what do you mean it wasn't a dream?"

_**My name is Atsureki little one. As for it not being a dream… look to your left.**_

Tama turned and looked. There , almost like watching a movie, she saw herself fall then Gohan snatch her up and take off. She saw him bust into Capsule Corp ignoring the secretary and start yelling for Bulma's help. She saw her Uncle Vegeta let go of Yamcha and snatch her away from her eldest brother before taking off towards Bulma. And finally she saw herself hooked up to different machines and her Mama crying over her.

"W-what's going on? Why is Mama crying?" She was scared. She wanted to go home.

_**Shhh it's alright little one. Everything will be fine. You will wake up and your Mother will stop crying. I have a deal to make with you. Could you be strong for me little one?**_

"A d-deal?" Tama's lips quivered. She had always wanted to be strong. Gohan had told her stories about how strong her daddy was. She wanted to be like Daddy.

_**Yes little one. When you wake up, you won't be alone. I'll be with you…but I don't have a body of my own. **_Tama frowned. How could she be with her if she didn't have a body?

_**I wish to share your body little one.**_

"My body?"

_**Yes little one. I would be with you forever. And with me you can be strong.**_

"Like Daddy?"

_**Yes.**_

Tama sniffed and looked at the scene again before nodding. "Okay."

_**Excellent.**_

Tama slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Mama why are you crying?"

+two years later+

Tama was sitting in the middle of the Briefs back yard trying to clear her mind like Vegeta told her to. He had taken up her training when Piccolo had refused to; saying that out of all of the Son children, she had the most promise to be like her father. He had explained that, like her father, she had unusually large ki reserves.

After falling from the tree two years ago, he had immediately taught her to fly. While Gohan was at school, she and Goten would go to the Briefs house for the day. Unlike her brother and Trunks, she was able to keep quiet enough that Vegeta allowed her to sit in the gravity room and watch him train.

Before they could start her real training though, she had to learn to sit still and clear her mind. Which was what she was at the moment.

Atsureki had also been helping her since the accident; teaching her all that was possible while not having a body. She could only learn so much while in her dreams.

**We have company little one…**

_Who?_

**Your brother and the purple haired brat.** Atsureki had made it quite clear that she detested Trunks from day one. Said boy had also made it quite clear that he was jealous of the attention that his father gave her. So, she had stopped trying to be his friend. It also seemed that he had dragged her brother into it all.

Atsureki had also made it quite clear that should either of them try anything, she _would_ take action by taking control of her body and teach both boys a lesson they would never forget. So Tama kept her distance. Goten wasn't stupid enough to start a fight with her on his own. And he would never pick a fight at home. But with Trunks around, her normally sweet brother just seemed to disappear.

She could hear them trying to sneak up on her. With what little training they had, they weren't very good at stealth. She frowned and tilted her head slightly causing the Saiyajin No Ouji , who had just walked out of the gravity room to pause and frown himself.

**The Namek is here. **Atsureki hissed. She knew why Piccolo refused to train her. It didn't make sense really, but he refused to train her simply because of the fact that she would outshine Gohan quickly. So, seeing as how he had a soft spot for her eldest brother he ignored her pleas to train. Which Vegeta said he would regret the day that she turned around and shot off a Masenko to shut Goten and Trunks up.

+flash back+

Tama was bored. Not only was she bored, but she was pissed. Her brother's stupid sensei refused to teach her yet again. He didn't even give her a reason! Just said no! She turned back to watching Gohan and Piccolo spar and tried to ignore Goten and Trunks as they chattered on about all the "awesome" things they would do when they started training.

Awesome her fuzzy brown tail. Which she missed… not that she remembered having it in the first place.

"MASENKO!" Her attention went back to the mock fight when Gohan yelled.

"Whoa! That was cool!" She felt Atsureki snort at Goten's exclamation.

"YEAH! I can't wait to learn that!" **Shut up!** Atsureki growled out.

_Like that will ever happen._ Tama leaned back plopping onto the ground. She started a staring contest with Vegeta and made him roll his eyes when she crossed hers. She grinned before frowning as Trunks and Goten got louder.

**What are you going to do little one?**

_This._ She jumped up making everyone stop and look at her. While glaring at the two boys she fired off a Masenko at a nearby rock formation thoroughly shutting up her twin and his best friend. As the dust from the explosion cleared Gohan shook out of his stupor.

"Tama… where did you learn to do that?"She looked up at her elder brother and just smiled.

"I watched you!"

"Y-you just w-watched?" She blinked and frowned. What was so wrong with that?

"Yeah… why did I do it wrong?" She titled her head and pouted.

"No. NO!" Gohan came over and hugged her. "You did good!"

Vegeta snorted. "You'll regret turning this one down string bean." He turned to look at her. "Come on girl." As he took off towards Capsule Corp she smiled.

"N'KAY!"  
>**************************<p>

After that instead of just sitting and watching him train, she was allowed to join him. Bulma had laughed and patted her on the head telling her she was just like her father. That had made her smiled even more. She liked being like him. It made people smile.

The next thing Tama knew, she was being held up by her shirt collar and her brother and Trunks were against the house out cold. Gohan had quickly run over to make sure they were okay before looking at her wide eyed. She felt numb, and she knew she wasn't in control of her body.

"**Let me go! LET ME GO!" **She could hear Atsureki's voice coming from her mouth as she struggled to get away from her captor. Everyone around her felt her ki rising to dangerous levels before she finally exploded, sending subjugator flying backwards.

Landing on her feet she glared at her brother and Trunks, who had finally woken up. **"YOU! How dare you try and sneak up on me like that!"** She felt herself move forward only to halt when she felt a chop to the back of her neck. As she fell backwards into darkness she saw Vegeta with obvious concern written on his face.

+ a few hours later+

Tama sat on the couch in the living room looking down at the floor. She was in big trouble. When she had woken up she had begged and pleaded saying that she was sorry and didn't mean to, but no one but Vegeta would even listen to her. Her lips trembled and she sniffled. Atsureki was quiet, she hadn't answered since she woke up.

Curling up she sniffled again. She could hear everyone arguing in the kitchen. Goten and Trunks weren't allowed to come near her. When they had tried her mother and Bulma had snatched them back. Gohan wouldn't even look at her. She didn't even look up when everyone came into the room. She knew Goten and Trunks were still in the kitchen.

"Tama where did you learn how to do that?" She jumped at the seriousness in Gohan's voice. He had never spoken to her like that before.

"Tama-" Her mother interrupted him.

"Tama answer your brother this instant! Where did you learn to do such a horrible thing and why did you do it? Never mind! I know exactly where you learned to do it!" Without even looking up she knew her mother was glaring at the Saiyajin no Ouji. Suddenly she was snatched up by her arm. "Answer me Tama!"

"Mama you're hurting me!" Her mother started to shake her.

"Hurting you? Do you even remember what you-" Before she could finish, Vegeta snatched her away and stood in front of her.

"That's enough woman!"

"Enough! She learned it from you! I know she did! This is all your fault!" Tama could feel her eyes water as she rubbed her arm. Gohan still wasn't looking at her. And she could feel through her link with Goten that she wouldn't be getting any sympathy from him; which hurt worse than Gohan not looking at her.

"What she did wasn't anything he could teach her." Everyone turned to look at Piccolo who just coolly leaned against the wall. A feeling of dread spread through her body as he looked at her. _He knew._

"What are you talking about Piccolo?" Gohan finally spoke again.

"How long?" His eyes bored into her. "How long have you been sharing a mind with her?"

She shook her head and clung to Vegeta's leg. He was her only source of comfort right now. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

"Piccolo?"

"What she did wasn't anything _any _of us could teach her." His eyes narrowed. "Because what she did was a chi based attack." She felt Vegeta stiffen. Oh no… no no… he was gunna hate her now too.

"Chi?" Bulma asked.

"Chi is the polar opposite of Ki." [2] Vegeta drawled out.

"Meaning…"

"Meaning they cancel each other out woman… we are ki wielding beings. Chi is impossible for us to use. One hit by a chi blast strong enough and we would all be dead." She started shaking now.

"You said she was sharing a mind with someone… who?"

Before he could even answer she jumped and started screaming. "Atsureki is not a monster! She isn't evil! SHE ISN'T!" She stomped her foot creating a small crater. Suddenly she could feel gratitude flowing through her and knew Atsureki was back.

"Do you even know what she did while she was alive in her own body?" The Namek narrowed his eyes.

"Yes! She told me everything! She isn't evil! I don't care what you say!" She shot back. Atsureki was her friend. She wouldn't let the idiot insult her.

"What did this Atsureki do… while she was…"

"She held the universe by its throat." Vegeta mused as he smirked. She looked up when she felt his hand on her head. His eyes softened as he smiled a smile only she could see. She sniffled again and buried her face into his pants.

"WHAT?" She flinched as her mother screeched.

"She along with her master Konton went on a rampage throughout the universe killing planets without remorse." She could feel the glare from Piccolo and it was starting to annoy her.

"You have no right to call her evil!" She pushed off of Vegeta and jerked around to glare. "You tried to kill Daddy! So you have no right!" Vegeta snatched her back quickly as Gohan stepped towards her. She looked at him fearfully before looking down.

**I'm sorry little one. I could not stop myself.**

_No. It's not your fault… it… it would have come out sooner or later… _And now they all hated her…

**It will be okay little one… you still have me. And the Ouji. **She shook her head before glaring at the taller half saiyajin making him flinch. Her face twisted as if she was in pain before she turned and started sobbing into Vegeta's pants leg.

As Vegeta lifted her up, he glared at everyone present. "Get out."

"What? You have no right too-"

"GET OUT." He ground out. She felt his chest vibrate as she heard he mother step towards them to take her. He began to turn but stopped. "And you boy. You're grounded."

"What?" Trunks protested.

"What you did was beyond low and dishonorable! I taught you better than that!" Trunks hung his head in shame. As Vegeta stomped off he lowered his ki, effectively hiding it from anyone. Within minutes he had opened a door to a dark room and placed her on the bed. She felt the bed move as he situated himself beside her. Curling up she sniffled once more before crying herself to sleep.

She drifted in and out of sleep all night. As she drifted in and out she could barely hear Vegeta and Bulma talking outside the bedroom door.

"All the more reason for me to train her woman." Vegeta reasoned.

"But Vegeta she-"

"Bulma.." Her eyes widened. Vegeta rarely used Bulma's name. She could only remember a few times when he did, and they didn't know she was around.

"Yes…" the woman answered quietly.

"They boy lived. Only his pride is hurt. But what he did was wrong. I saw everything that happened. She was minding her own business as both boys snuck up on her. She was meditating and they startled her. I have an idea about why he did it, but he will have to come to me instead of dealing with his jealousy in this fashion." He spoke softly in return. "If I don't train her worse things could happen. If she had this much power without training…" he trailed off leaving her to think about what he was saying. "Besides… it's something he wants."

"Vegeta?"

Before she could hear his answer she fell back asleep. This time she had a happy dream. Her daddy was there and he held her while she cried.

+A few months later after the World Tournament and Buu+

Tama sighed as she took a hot bath. Everything was finally over. The scary pink blob was gone. And her daddy was alive! She hadn't bothered to get close to him though. She knew he would just hate her like everyone else. She was also afraid that she would have to go home now that he was here. When no one was watching, Trunks and Goten had gotten increasingly violent around her. She knew she was safe here… Vegeta would protect her. Trunks wouldn't dare try anything when he was around. Sighing she pulled her legs up and let her thought wonder back to the day of the Would Tournament.

+flashback+

Tama hung back away from everyone. Not that they paid attention to her anymore. Gohan's new friend Videl kept glancing back at her every now and then confused. Since the accident, she had stayed at Capsule Corp. Surprisingly her mother didn't protest. And that hurt. Goten stayed away from her, when Trunks wasn't near. They had originally both stayed away. But with Vegeta continuing her training she knew that wouldn't last long. She got up early in the morning with him to train, because as soon as Trunks was up he started training with him.

So about ten minutes before the purple haired half-saiyajin woke up she returned upstairs and showered. She joined Bulma in her lab until Goten came over, then she went back out to train with Vegeta. She and Bulma had gotten closer after the discussion with Vegeta. And when the woman realized that she was spending all her time either with Vegeta or alone, she was allowed into the lab as long as she didn't break anything.

Gohan acted like she didn't exist. "Gohan, who is that little girl back there?" She heard Videl ask.

"What little girl?" She just looked at the ground and scuffed her shoe.

"Hey everyone!" She looked up and saw someone that she had only seen in picture and her dreams. After Goten had finally greeted him he turned to look at her and smiled. He walked over to her and squatted down to her level.

"Hi there… what's your name?" She looked up at Vegeta who nodded.

"Tama…" she spoke quietly. He frowned before smiling again.

"Do you have a last name Tama?" She knew he knew it. She used to be always told that she looked exactly like her mother.

She nodded. "It's Son…" He grinned wider as if she had done something good.

"I didn't know you had a sister Gohan…" she heard Videl question.

"I don't…" He turned and walked away. Her father frowned at his back before looking back at her and smiling softly.

"Do you know who I am?"She nodded.

"You're my father." Worry was etched on his face at her demeanor for a few seconds before he just smiled and stuck out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Tama."

+end flashback+

A knock on her bathroom door brought her out of her thoughts.

**It's alright little one it's just your father.**

_But…_

**He doesn't hate you. He won't hate you. I promise.**

"Tama?" he knocked on the door again.

"Y-yes?"

"Can you come out… I wanna talk to you." She curled up tighter.

**He won't hurt you little one. I promise you he won't.**

_A-are you sure?_

**Yes. Now go.** Nodding she stood up and unplugged the bath. Slowly getting dressed in her pajamas she unlocked the door and opened it. Shaking she looked up at the tall man that was her father. She knew she shouldn't be scared. But everyone else in her life but Vegeta hated her. He slowly sat down on the floor and smiled at her.

"I heard that Vegeta's been training you." She nodded and he smiled again. "Would you show me what you've learned later?" She chewed on her lip and nodded again. He sighed and she panicked as he pulled her into a hug.

**Calm down little one he won't hurt you!**

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. I should have been here." As he held her tighter her lips started to tremble and her eyes started to water.

"Daddy…" she sniffled.

Hizashi: Should I end it here? With a sweet moment between father and daughter? Naaaah I think I'll go a bit further and explain what he's talking about.

+Goku's point of view+

He had never been so upset in his life. Scratch that he was more than upset he was pissed. He had seen everything from other world. To say that he was disappointed in his sons and friends would be an understatement. He had gotten to visit the maternity ward the day Goten and Tama were born. He hadn't been visible, but he had been there. He had never been more proud and excited when he got to look at them.

And then… then everything went downhill. In all honesty it wasn't too shocking to him that Trunks did this. He was Vegeta's son after all. But for Goten and Gohan to do this… and Chichi…

That just made up his mind right there. Standing up her took his crying daughter with him. None of this would have happened had King Kai let him come back. He wouldn't have let any of them hurt her this badly. He hadn't told the truth when he said he had gotten to come back for a day because of good behavior. No he had gotten tired of seeing his little girl being treated like trash, and he had threatened King Kai with years of pain if he didn't let him come back. The wrench in the whole thing had been the fight with Buu. But now… he was back. And Kami be damned if he would let this continue.

He stalked down the hall way glaring at everything. He had spent his whole life biting his tongue. And when he married Chichi it just got harder everyday to act like the mindless muscle bound idiot everyone thought he was. No more. He stalked into the room as everyone was laughing.

"EEP!" Krillin jumped behind 18. And Bulma gasped.

He scanned the room quickly and his eyes landed on Piccolo. His face twisted into a sneer that made the normally unshakeable Namek's eyes widen.

"Goku?" He jerked his head towards his wife who stepped back as if slapped.

"How could you let this happen?" He gritted his teeth.

"L-let what happen Goku?"

"You know what I'm talking about." He stalked closer and leaned down making her shrink back. "I know everything. I saw it all from Otherworld. How could you do that to her?"

"Dad…" Jerking around Goku pegged his eldest with a disappointed glare.

"And you. I have never been more disappointed in you. I taught you better than that Gohan! She's your sister! And yes I saw what she did! But maybe if you had stopped to think, Goten and Trunks SHOULDN'T have done what they did! You could have HELPED her. But no, you decided to alienate her instead! You sided with him," he pointed at Piccolo," instead of your little sister!" Quickly before anyone could move He shifted Tama and blocked Chichi's frying pan before snatching it out of her hand.

Walking over to Vegeta he handed his small daughter over before looking back at his wife. "There will be NO MORE of THIS!" He incinerated her prized frying pan with a burst of ki. "You claim it's Vegeta's fault… maybe you should look at your own faults before you blame others." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the clearing of my old house." He looked at Bulma and smiled. "Thank you Bulma for letting her live here. But I'm taking her with me now. Could you pack her some clothes for a few days? I'll come back and get the rest of her things later."

"Of course Goku." Bulma smiled at him before going upstairs.

Turning to his rival and Ouji he took back his daughter. "Thank you for watching out for her…" he whispered. Not waiting for an answer, because he knew he wouldn't get one he walked to wards the door, taking the bag from Bulma. He stopped and looked back at Piccolo before sneering again. "I'm glad you didn't train her." Turning the stalked out before slamming the door making the whole house shake.

"W-what the hell was that?"Yamcha stammered out.

"That… was the real Goku." Bulma answered simply as everyone gaped at her. "What? Don't tell me you fell for that idiot routine!" She started laughing. "You have no idea. Goku is one of the smarted people I know. And you have all just been played for fools."

"But what was with him being all…" Yamcha trailed off.

Vegeta snorted and spoke. "Instincts you moron." When everyone looked at him he sighed. "Saiyajin females are rare. And thus, the bond between a Saiyajin and his daughter is different. It's closer. His instincts are telling him that you hurt his child; his _daughter_. You're lucky he didn't kill you." He looked at Piccolo.

!#$%^&*(*&^%$##$%TYUIO)PO(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()*&^%$##$%^&*())(*&

Uzume Tsuki: As you can tell by the end I was running out of ideas! LOL. I can see it now… all the flames I will get…. 'Goku would never act like that!' 'Gohan and Goten would never do that!' 'You're writing Vegeta all wrong!'

Well fuck you :D This is my story. I gave you fair warning at the beginning of this chapter. Anyways I bet you're wondering where Mirai is! :D Juuuust wait he'll be here soon! And all the fun starts! Muahahahahaha!

1. Tama means pearl. I'll describeHowe she looks next chapter.

2. Ehhhh I know ki=chi but not in my stories lol.

Ja Ne!


End file.
